callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bus Driver
The Bus Driver is a robot introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. He is a character in the Zombies mode, TranZit. Description The Bus Driver is the operator of the bus carrying the player(s) in TranZit, and is responsible for transporting them throughout the destinations across the map. It would be wise not to knife, or shoot him, because if he is being vandalized, he will kick the players off the bus or trap the players in the bus. Appearance Despite having survived the rockets that hit Earth at the end of Moon, the Bus Driver looks no better than his smashed up bus. His uniform is nothing more than a tattered blue rag draped over his torso, and anything used to hide his face has been torn away, revealing his brass-yellow skull and glowing blue eyes. His left arm is completely gone, while the remains of his right arm hangs limply, suggesting that he may be hard-wired into the bus' steering system. The only article of clothing he wears that isn't damaged is his hat. Personality The Bus Driver is programmed to show some emotion. He happily greets players that climb aboard the bus while it is at a stop, and doesn't take kindly to him or his bus being attacked or damaged. If he is hit, he threatens and insults the player(s) attacking him. If the player continuously ignores the Bus Driver's threats, he will attempt to throw the player(s) out, lock the doors or ignore stops when the current passenger(s) are/is wasting ammo on him or bashing him for 30 seconds. When zombies climb onto the bus, he will alert the players of their presence in the area. Abilities The Bus Driver can be harassed by the player(s). If shot, his eyes will turn red, and upon a second attack will open the entry door and begin to rock the bus in an attempt to eject the survivor(s) from the vehicle. Failing that, he will immediately leave an area after arriving and dropping them off. He also has the ability to lock the vehicle's doors to prevent anyone from getting inside if his current passenger(s) are/is being a nuisance. If the player(s) want to avoid getting ejected while zombies are on board, it's recommended to stay away from the doors, and make sure not to hit the bus driver with too many stray rounds. If he is knifed, the bus driver will start insulting and threatening the attacker. Additional attacks will cause him to throw the passenger(s) off the bus or lock the doors and ignore the next destination. If an EMP grenade is thrown at him, he will turn off for a few minutes, stopping the bus. The Avogadro can also sap the bus' battery, with the same result of deactivating the bus. If the bus has been EMP'd, players can jump-start the bus by placing the turbine down behind the driver. Quotes Trivia *The Bus Driver appears to be faulty. He often mistakes the names of the bus stops with completely different areas. *His bus driver's hat shows the word BLOODHOUND (referencing Greyhound buses) and a metal bar with the numbers "1104." *If a player with an EMP grenade throws one at the driver, the bus will shut down for two to three rounds. Category:Zombies Mode